The Challenge: The Dog's Bite
by snheetah
Summary: Second part of "The Challenge" series. Fleur has been kidnapped by Michael, but so has Quinn and another teammate. The Loonatics are still trying to find their lovers but with little evidence to help them out. As they look for them, they make allies with others along the way that start to help them. Would they still be able to find them on time before anyone else is kidnapped?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**The second part of the series. In the meantime, enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

Icy blue eyes glared into the distance as the muscles in the legs tensed. _Prey_. Actual live prey feasting on the lush green grass. Now it was the predator's chance to show that no one stepped near it territory. Canine teeth bared at the prey as a soft growl escaped its throat. Sensing that the prey was distracted, this was the predator's chance. It took a step forward, as the fur on its back slightly lifted from the anticipation and the adrenaline to chase that delicious prey.

The prey's head shot up as it sensed it danger. It turned its head and saw a white creature into the distance. The predator remained still, waiting for the prey to make a run for it. That was the fun part. The predator let out a bark and the prey's legs jumped in the air as it ran east. Wasting no time, the predator ran after its meal.

White snow lifted from the ground under the prey and predator's feet. There was no escape for the prey. The predator felt the rush of adrenaline and its heart beat increase from the wild run. It wasn't going to give up. It was hungry and it wanted to feast on this delicious meal. Maybe it could bring it back to its lover to feast upon it with him instead of having it all to itself. The predator growled as the prey was trapped a group of trees that made it impossible to pass through.

The predator smiled at the frightened prey. Fear. It could sense its fear. That wonderful feeling that the predator always liked to sense. The predator arched its body back and leaped at the prey.

"RAH!" it growled as its paws circled around the prey's neck and plummeted to the snowy ground. The predator sunk its teeth into the prey's neck. It tasted that wonderful liquid of blood and the better part, its juicy meat. The predator let out a breath through its muzzle as fog formed in front of its face. It was successful in its hunt. Now, it was going to enjoy it.

Carnivore, animal. She was a cannibal.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? The last line was by Ke$ha in the song "Cannibal." (Love that song, which I'm going to use in a later chapter sooner or later...more like sooner).**


	2. Friendship

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! The prologue was definitely about Quinn. Yes, she is enraged. We'll see who she's mad with soon enough...  
**

* * *

Tech feet stayed glued to the ground as he stared at the area where Quinn's body once was. He couldn't comprehend where that sudden fog had come from. He was running to Quinn to help her, for the poor girl was tranquilized with that needle. He glared at the needle that was lying on the ground. That thing had almost killed her. He clenched his hands into fists and let out a growl.

"He's gonna blow! Take cover!" Andrea yelled as she leaped behind a lamppost and hid there. Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of a thump.

"OW!" Tech exclaimed as he grabbed his fist and rubbed it. He had punched a lamppost to unleash his inner anger but he wound up injuring his own hand.

"Aww Tech," Slam grumbled as he walked over to the lamppost and punched it down himself. The base of the lamppost broke off and it shattered to the ground.

"Mmm," Bridget whined as she gave Tech a bone-crushing hug.

Tech felt like his lungs were going to burst any second from the lack of oxygen. When Bridget released him, he panted for some air. When he finally felt like he was able to speak, he looked at each of his tasmanian-friends and smiled at them. "Thanks guys," he thanked them, feeling a little better. He would have felt much more better if Quinn was here with him, or if he knew where Quinn was.

Ace suddenly felt the heat of the sun disappearing. He looked up at the sky and watched the vibrant sun sinking behind some apartment buildings. "It's gettin' late," he said to the team.

"But we can't give up now," Lexi spoke up, "Fleur is still missing and poor Quinn is gone."

"As much as I want to look for my friends, its gonna get icy cold and I'm talkin' about havin' our cotton-tails frozen off," Andrea said to Lexi.

"Everyone except for Michelle and Rev that is," Miranda pointed out as if this was just a fun fact to Andrea.

However, Lexi didn't want to stop looking for them. One thing that she didn't like was seeing her friend sad. She felt that sadness didn't go well with his personality. She had known him as a mild-mannered, smart coyote but when she saw him sad and filled with rage, he looked like a completely different coyote. A sudden shiver ran up her spine as she hugged herself for some warmth.

"See?" Andrea said to Lexi, "that coolness is workin' its way up into our little bodies."

"Let's just hang out here until mornin'," Ace suggested.

The team walked back into the apartment building and into the room number where Michael had taken Fleur. The team stayed quiet for the most part, but Tech on the other hand let out a sad sigh as he sat down on a chair. Suddenly, he felt moisture escaping from his eyes. He put his hands on his face to masquerade the tears. He had never cried in front of his friends before nor did he want to, but as for now, he didn't care. He couldn't control his emotion anymore.

"Tech?" a familiar voice said his name. The coyote removed his hands from his face and saw Lexi Bunny kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Tech only shook his head. How was he okay? His girlfriend had disappeared right in front of him.

"Tech?" Ace suddenly spoke up as he walked to his teammate, "you okay dere?"

"Do I look okay?" Tech snapped at Ace. He was surprised to hear his own voice like that. He had never spoke to Ace with such an attitude. He felt a heat of embarrassment rising up to his cheeks as he looked at his leader. "I am so sorry Ace," Tech suddenly apologized.

Ace on the other hand was neither offended or angry for Tech's voice. "Nah, I understand," he said as he put a comforting hand on Tech's shoulder.

"What-wrong-Tech?" Rev suddenly asked as he zipped over to the coyote. Suddenly, everyone gathered around Tech to make sure that he was feeling better. They said comforting words and Andrea used her funny dialect to make him smile, and Bridget and Slam both gave Tech another bone crushing hug. All these warm gestures and words made Tech feel better but he was still worried about Quinn. He knew that she was a strong girl but wasn't it natural for a boyfriend to be worried about his girlfriend? His opinion, absolutely.

"I'm-sure-that-she-is-fine," Michelle spoke up, "after-all-Quinn-gets-fierce-and-whoever-took-her-she'll-take-care-of-them."

"Like a squirrel in the highway," Andrea said.

Miranda made a face at Andrea's sentence. "That made no sense," she commented.

Andrea slowly turned around and glared at the female mallard. "No Miranda," she said in a soft and calm voice, "what you did makes no sense!" she snapped at her.

Michelle let out a soft sigh as the duck and that rabbit began to bicker back and forth. If Fleur was here, she would show them that this wasn't the time to argue. She suddenly looked at the group and saw that someone was missing. Pierre wasn't with them. There were only two things that came into Michelle's mind. Either he was up to no good or he was enjoying the snow outside. Michelle turned her back on the team and went to the door.

"Where-are-you-going?" Rev suddenly asked her.

Michelle put her hand on the doorknob and slightly turned her head to look at Rev. "Someone-needs-a-friend-but-I'll-be-back," she said to him.

"Wait!" Rev said as he ran to her, "I'll-come-with-you!"

"Alright," Michelle said as the two roadrunners ran out the door, down the stairs, and out of the apartment building. "There-he-is," Michelle said as she saw Pierre standing by the door.

"Wait-why-did-we-have-to-go-to-him?" Rev asked her.

"Because-he's-lonely-and-maybe-he-wants-to-talk-to-somebody," Michelle said as she walked outside with Rev following her. "You-feeling-alright-there?" she asked Pierre.

Pierre turned around and looked at her. "Oui," he shrugged, "just looking at ze night sky."

Michelle's eyes traveled to the sky. It was a bruised color, indicating that it was going to snow soon. "Yep-its-gonna-snow," she said. She averted her eyes from the sky and looked back at Pierre. "Are-you-still-thinking-about-her?"

Pierre let out a sigh. "Oui," he answered, "wouldn't vous feel zis way if someone took away ze person zat vous love?" he asked her.

"Yes-I-would," Michelle answered.

"Same-here," Rev added.

"But-I-don't-think-that-person-would-want-me-to-suffer-about-it," Michelle finished.

"Of-course-I-don't-want-you-to-suffer," Rev shook his head as he circled his arms around her.

"Je suis suffering now," Pierre broke into their moment, "she broke up with moi but je still love her."

"No-silly-she-didn't-break-up-with-you," Michelle assured him, "remember-what-Tech-said-that-someone-could-have-forced-her-to-say-it."

"Good-point," Rev said.

"How do vous know?" Pierre asked her.

"Really-Pierre?" Michelle asked with a roll of her eyes, "think-about-it-she-has-been-head-over-heels-for-you-meaning-that-she-still-loves-you-never-in-my-life-have-I-seen-a-person-love-someone-like-that-well-I-think-I-have-comsidering-Revy-and-me-"

"Your point?" Pierre interrupted her since she was starting to ramble like she usually did.

"It's-kind-of-simple-actually," Rev said, "she-means-that-she-still-likes-you-no-matter-how-many-times-you-have-kidnapped-her," he reminded him.

"Ahh, oui," Pierre said with a dreamy look on his face, "she liked it. I even liked ze scratch zat she gave me."

"Wait," Michelle said as she looked at Pierre, "she scratched you?"

"Oui," Pierre nodded, "its was a burning feeling and my passion was burning for her, zat passion was making love to her!" he said as he looked at the two roadrunners whose jaws had dropped.

"Okay-going-back-to-talking-about-important-things-yes-she-does-love-you-but-don't-you-also-find-it-kind-of-fishy-that-she-broke-up-with-you-just-out-of-the-blue-and-no-I'm-not-talking-about-your-stench," Michelle said.

"First of all, mademoiselle roadrunner," Pierre began as he put his hand on his hip, "vous should know zat je don't reproduce zat stench anymore for elle has deodorized moi. Second, oui zis situation does sound, how you say, fishy."

Michelle gave him a nod. "Then-you-know-that-she-still-loves-you-and-would-never-break-up-with-you-and-when-you-find-her-you-two-can-go-back-to...-making-love-or-whatever," she added as she moved her hand in the air.

"I will kees her and kees her and je will never stop," he said as if he was going to enter the Kissing Olympics. "Je guess zat je was, how you say, paranoid?"

"At-least-you're-over-it-and-will-live," Michelle told him with an enthusiastic smile.

"And I should say merci beaucoup for helping moi through zis. Vous are ze first...uh..." he said as he looked at her up and down, "animal?...zat has been nice to moi."

Michelle cocked her head to the side and gave him a smile. "Happy to help." A white snow flake slowly fell on top of her feathers as she felt the slight coolness dissolving into her flesh. Her eyes perked up as she looked at the sky and saw a couple of snow flakes escaping from the sky. "Time-to-go-inside," she announced.

Pierre went ahead and walked into the apartment but as Michelle was about to go in, Rev grabbed her hand. She looked behind her and saw that he had a worried look on his face. "You-okay?" she asked.

"I-just-feel-like-someone-is-after-us," he said, "I-don't-know-how-I-don't-know-why-but-I-can-feel-it."

"As-long-as-we-stick-together-then-we-will-be-fine," Michelle said.

Rev walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Michelle did the same and she rubbed the top of her head under Rev's chin. She looked up and smiled as a sparkle shined in her eye. She lowered her arm to the ground and picked up a handful of fluffy snow. She lightly threw the snow on Rev's face.

"Hey!" Rev exclaimed as he wiped the snow away from the face.

"I-didn't-cheat-this-time," Michelle laughed.

"I-wasn't-ready," Rev told her.

"Oh-well," Michelle shrugged. She suddenly felt something hit her shoulder and a cold moisture seeped into her feather. She looked at Rev and a mischievous smile made its way on her mouth. "Okay-Revy," she said, "its-on!" she bent down and picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Rev. Rev did the same and pretty soon their tender moment turned into a snowball fight.

The two roadrunners laughed and ran around the snow, enjoying the good time that they were having together. How they had missed each other and they were glad to be together again. However, this wonderful moment wasn't going to last forever.

Rev leaped towards her and grabbed her by the waist. The two roadrunners plummeted to the snow and rolled down the sidewalk. Rev pinned her to the ground and smiled at her. Michelle smiled back at him and closed the fun to night with another peck on the cheek.


	3. Escape

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

* * *

Croc King whirled in his chair when he saw Ophicus Sam capture Quinn. "Irene!" he yelled her name. Irene immediately ran into Croc King's room and looked at him with a surprised look. Croc King turned when he noticed her presence. He jumped out of his chair, leaped towards the former ice queen, grabbed her hands, and jumped up and down. "He captured Quinn!" he enthusiastically yelled, "he got her! Without that wolf, now they are helpless!"

Irene stared at the enthusiastic crocodile. She had never seen him this happy before. If he was happy, then that was a good sign. That meant that their plan was working. Not only that, but she would have her ice powers soon enough. The only thing that bothered her was this. How long did she have to wait until the Loonatics were defeated?

* * *

"Brr!" Sam shivered as he shook the excess snow off his back. He looked behind him and saw the wolf that he had captured. He had put her inside a cage and she was still passed out from the strong tranquilizer that she had received. He landed his flying vehicle on the snowy ground. He hopped off his vehicle and when he did, his feet sunk into the soft snow.

The fluffy snow seeped through the gaps of the cage. Quinn slowly moved her head around as she felt the cold snow seeping into her clothes and fur. She slowly opened her eyes but her blurred vision made it difficult for her to figure out where she was. She lifted her body from the ground and waited for her blurred vision to pass. The tranquilizer had made her dizzy since this was the first time since it had happened to her. Her vision gradually cleared and she gasped when she found herself inside the cage. "What?" she gasped as her hands clenched on to the bars of the cage.

Sam heard the metal make a high-pitched sound. He turned around and saw that the she-wolf had woken up from her deep sleep.

Quinn locked her black eyes with Sam. Her surprised look suddenly turned into a glare as she gritted her teeth and growled at Sam. Sam laughed at her. "Ya can't get out ya flea-bitten varmint."

Quinn suddenly jumped into her defensive mode. She stood on all fours, her back was arched, her white fur ruffled, and her teeth were bared at Sam. She let out a soft, yet dangerous growl. Sam was not intimidated by her. She was locked in that cage and there was no way that she would be able to get out of it. He turned his head to the left and he saw a small cabin with no lights were on. He thought that the cabin was deserted so he dragged the cage with an enraged Quinn to the cabin. He put his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pulled it open. Once he stepped foot into the room, he was pushed to the wall and pinned there.

A light turned on and a male with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in front of his face. "Get off me ya no good idiot!" Sam snapped as he pushed the person off him.

"Who are you?" the male asked him.

"What's it to ya?" Sam rudely asked. He looked around the cabin and saw a bruised girl with her ankles and wrists tied together by a rope. He squinted at the girl for she looked familiar to him. She was the same girl that had popped up on Croc King' computer when he was assigning the superheroes to them. Only, in the picture this girl was not bruised.

"Fleur?" Quinn's shocked voice came into the room as she looked at the French girl.

"Quinn?" Fleur gasped as she looked at her captured friend. "Zey got vous too?"

"Don't say a word," Michael suddenly snapped at Fleur.

Quinn's eyes bounced at Michael. She growled at him when memories about Fleur's stories with him crossed her mind. She wasn't going to let this guy lay another hand on Fleur.

Michael turned his head and looked inside the cage where he saw the enraged she-wolf. "What's this? Your prey?" he asked as he sneered at Quinn, making her more angry.

"That is one of the superheroes that I captured in that Loonatic team," Sam told him.

"No way!" Michael said in a surprised voice. "I captured this one too!" he said pointing at Fleur. "You aren't by any chance working for Croc King are you?"

Quinn's eyes widened when that name was mentioned.

"I am," Sam nodded, "and so are some others."

Michael nodded his head as his devious smile never left his face. "Excellent," he said in a low, malicious voice. _Just great_ he thought. _The more villains we have, the more quicker we'll be finished disposing these stupid heroes. _

As Sam was busy speaking with Michael, Quinn looked at a golden object that was swinging the belt of Sam's jeans. She crawled forward to the cage and reached out her hand. She felt the cold metal touching the tips of her fingers but it kept sliding away from her. Suddenly, Sam walked into another room with Michael, leaving Quinn and Fleur alone.

"I almost had the key," Quinn whispered to Fleur. She suddenly shook her head when she looked at her. "What has he done to you? I can't believe it. Don't worry, I'll help us out of here."

Fleur sadly shook her head. "Eets no use. Je have tried to escape many times mais he always captured me and beat moi for eet."

"I just can't believe that after all these years he would suddenly pop out of nowhere and capture you," Quinn said.

"Je ne sais pas," Fleur answered. She took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. "What have je gotten my team into?"

Quinn's ears perked up when she said that. "Don't beat yourself Fleur. You have suffered enough! It's not you, its stupid Michael, this stupid, ugly-looking cowboy, and stupid Croc King who I'm just surprised as you are that he has escaped from jail. Overall, this whole thing is stupid!"

Fleur only nodded her head. "Eet eez. How was everyone before vous were taken?"

"Busy looking for you," Quinn answered her, "now they're looking for the both of us."

"What about Pierre?" she asked, "je can't stop thinking about him?"

"He is depressed," Quinn simply answered. "He's just lucky that he's alive. He has been getting on my nerves."

A smile made its way to Fleur's abused lips. "J'espere he knows zat je was forced to break up with him."

"Tech picked up on that and so did Michelle," Quinn assured her, "as for Pierre, he'd better know or I'll bite him." Her eyes traveled around the room. Okay, so she couldn't reach for the key but maybe she could find another object to break the lock. Her eyes shined when she saw an object that was durable enough to break the lock. "Get me that rock," she said as she pointed to a medium sized gray rock that was coincidentally resting on the table.

Fleur turned her head to look at the rock. She got up from her chair and hopped over to the table and gathered the object in her hands. Then, she hopped over to Quinn and gave the rock to her.

"I don't care how much noise this makes. Those guys are dead!" she growled as she smashed the rock against the lock. The rock made a harsh clanking sound against the metal. Quinn used all her force and anger on the lock. On the tenth try, the lock hung open. Quinn bought up her foot and smashed the door open. She crawled out of the cage and untied Fleur's ankles and wrists.

Fleur massaged her wrists. The ropes had left red marks on her pale skin.

The door at the opposite side of the cabin opened as Michael and Sam flew inside the living room. "Oh no ya don't!" Sam exclaimed as he charged at Quinn.

Quinn slightly twisted her body to the left and flung out her leg at Sam, hitting him across the chest and sending him to Michael where the both crashed and fell on the floor. Quinn grabbed Fleur's hand and the two girls escaped from the cabin.

"Get them, they're getting away!" Sam yelled as he got off of Michael.

"I can see that!" Michael yelled back as he jumped to his feet and ran out of the cabin with Sam following him. Sam breathed heavily as he tried to keep up with the athletic Michael.

"Come on, come on," Quinn said as she dragged the staggering Fleur behind her.

Fleur was too weak to even run. "Quinn," she said as she stopped her friend, "go."

"What?" Quinn asked, looking at her friend as if she had ten heads.

"Je suis too weak to run," Fleur said, "find our friends. Tell zem what eez happening."

"What about you?" Quinn asked.

"Je will be fine," Fleur said. She wasn't so sure how she was going to end up herself, but if she were to die, she would die happy if her friends were okay. "Please, if vous see Pierre, tell him zat je would always love him," her hands tightened Quinn's. "Alle now. Zats ze order."

Quinn was reluctant to leave without Fleur, but she had to. She gave her friend a strong hug. After that, she ran away from her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Fleur helplessly standing there.

* * *

Fleur watched Quinn's figure getting smaller into the distance. She put her hand on her mouth as tears escaped from her eyes. She felt like this was all her fault. The two years that she had been their leader, she felt like she was more of their failure.

She gasped when two strong arms wrapped themselves like snakes around her body. She made no defense against them for if she did, it would make no difference.

"Where did the other one go?" Sam asked as he looked around for Quinn.

"I don't know," Michael said, "let's ask." He turned Fleur around and looked at her face, "where did your stupid canine friend go?"

"Zat doesn't concern you," she said in a shaky voice. Her head whipped to the left as her legs disobeyed her, making her fall on the snow.

Sam jumped in place when Michael hit her. "Okay, okay," Sam stopped Michael before he hit her again, "I'll just follow her snow tracks."

"You go look for her while I," Michael said as he bent his body to the ground and lifted Fleur, "take this one back to the cabin. Don't fail," he said as he dragged Fleur with him.

Sam bowed his head to the snow and looked at the tracks that Quinn had made. _Great_ he thought. He looked up and saw the dark forest that lied ahead. Maybe his choice of "taking care" of Quinn was probably not a good idea.


	4. Cannibal

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song "Cannibal." I changed the lyrics a little bit so it would fit Quinn.**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! Michelle is the kind of...animal I should say, that wants everyone to be happy rather than sad. I guess, Rev approves of that XD  
**

* * *

Quinn ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She whirled her head to look over her shoulder and when she did, she found herself falling onto the soft snow. She hated having this kind of weather during the night and during a situation like this. She was accustomed to snow for being a wolf herself, but the snow made it so hard for her to run through the snow. She got up from the snow and rested her back behind a tree. She tried to gather the events that she had just been through. Okay, being kidnapped was a first but having to see her friend battered like that was another. At least Fleur was alive but she looked like she was going to pass out from the torture that she had been through. She feared for her friend's life but she felt that she should have hurt Michael when she had the chance.

"Agh," she moaned as she put her hands on her head. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon shining down on the forest. _It's been twenty-eight days already?_ she thought as she looked up at the sky. _Oh no_ she suddenly thought. That could only mean one thing. Once the moonlight hit her face, Quinn knelt to the ground and tried to catch her breath. _Don't howl, don't howl! _she scolded herself. "AOOOO!" her voice made its way out of her mouth. "DARN IT! AOOOO!" she yelled.

* * *

Sam stopped in his tracks when he heard a wolf's howl. "I heard ya, ya varmint," he said as he followed the howl.

* * *

Quinn squished the snow in her hands as she tried to contain another howl. "AOOO!" she howled. It was impossible. Howling at the full moon was her favorite thing to do but her instincts couldn't contain that sort of pleasure. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard a twig snap into the distance. She hid herself behind the tree and slowly poked out her head to see who it was. She gritted her teeth and her pupils dilated when she saw Sam looking for her.

_Rah!_

Sam turned his head when he heard her growl. He saw her hiding by the tree and ran to her. "I found ya, ya heartless white-pelted varmint!" He reached out his hands and was about to grab her but Quinn snapped her jaws at him and he quickly took a step back.

_Rah!_

_I have a heart I swear I do_

_But not just baby when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry when you come near me_

_Hush!_

_Do you know what's good for you_

She continued to growl as her nails dug within the fluffy snow. She saw Sam reluctantly trying to touch her but if he did, he was going to have his hand torn off.

_I think you're ugly, I think you're disgusting_

_You're the kind of idiot I would devour _

_But now that you're here_

_You're the deer_

_Now, I'm gonna eat you fool!_

Her back arched and her ears tilted forward. Sam stopped approaching her and looked at her with a frightened look. Quinn took a step forward and continued to growl. She thought that if she continued to growl like a crazy dog, then he would be too frightened to even get her. She could sense his fear, the kind of feeling that she liked to sense. He wasn't even trying to flee. If he was too brave, which was not even true in her case, then he was being foolish. She would make sure that he left her alone, even if it cost his life.

_I eat boys up_

_Breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood_

"N-now calm down," Sam stuttered as she kept approaching him, "nice doggie."

_Doggie? _she thought of the word. What was she? A house pet? No! She was a dangerous wild animal and if you made her angry, you were going to be sorry. "Don't you dare call me that word," she growled as she kept walking closer and closer. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into cowboy."

_Carnivore, animal_

_I am a cannibal _

_I eat boys up_

_You better run_

Sam flung both of his arms to the side and twisted his body around and ran from her. On instinct, Quinn ran after him. She wasn't going to let him escape. He was trapped from the moment he captured her in that cage. He wanted to play tag, then she was happy to be it.

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I am!_

___I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

_I am!_

___I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

___I am!_

_____I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

She bent her body and jumped on top of a rock. She looked over the edge and saw the snow tracks that belonged to Sam. He couldn't have gotten far. Even if he was far away, she would still be able to catch him. She was faster than him. She stalked through the snow, making sure that her fur camouflaged with the snow. When she walked, her feet and hands sunk into the cold snow but that didn't matter to her. Being a Samoyed was a good advantage at surviving through the cold, keeping warm, and camouflaging as well. Her eyes lit up when she saw that familiar prey walking about.

_Whenever you come near me_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter-patter_

_I want your live on a platter_

_Use your finger to stir my tea_

_Then for dessert I'll suck your teeth_

_Be too sweet and you'll be a goner_

_Yep!_

_I'll pull a Jeffery Dahmer_

Sam stopped walking when he heard a twig snap. He dared not turn his head but he wanted to make sure that Quinn wasn't after him. He slowly turned his head but when he did, he saw nothing but snow and trees surrounding him. "Phew," he sighed as he wiped the moisture from his forehead. When he turned around to commence his walking, his mouth dropped and a terrified scream escaped from him mouth.

_I eat boys up_

_Breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood_

_Carnivore, animal_

_I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up_

_You better run_

"Boo," Quinn calmly said.

Sam screamed. He whirled around and ran once more. Quinn, feeling playful as well as hungry, hurried after him.

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

Sam felt like his legs were going to turn into jelly from all the running that he was doing. If only he had his flying vehicle with him, then he would be able to outrun her. All this running was too exhausting to him but he had to do it if he didn't want to get eaten. _Maybe that stupid pig would have had a better chance at catching this crazy varmint!_ he screamed in his mind. _At least he had two henchmen with him._

Quinn continued the chase. The adrenaline pumped to her chest, causing her to run faster and faster. She was almost close. All there was to it was to surround him, jump at him, and sink her teeth inside his flesh.

_Oh-woah, woah-oh, oh_

___Oh-woah, woah-oh, oh_

_Oh-woah, woah-oh, oh_

___Oh-woah, woah-oh, oh_

_Oh-woah, woah-oh, oh_

___Oh-woah, woah-oh, oh_

_____Oh-woah, woah-oh, oh_

She noticed Sam skidding to a halt. A smile made it's way to her lips as she slowed down her running and headed towards him.

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I am!_

_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

_I'll eat you up_

__Sam looked at the group of trees that were blocking his path. He turned around to take a different direction but when he did, he saw the enraged she-wolf standing in front of him. He nervously chuckled as he took a couple of steps away from her. He felt the trunk of a tree making contact with his back.

Noticing that she had trapped him, Quinn smirked.

_I got you_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha_

__She scrunched her eyes.

_I warned you_

__She crouched her body to the ground as her legs and arms bent. In one swift motion, she jumped at Sam.

_RAH!_


	5. Suspicion

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey, thank you for the reviews! It's okay for reviewing late, I understand. Haha, that would be pretty funny. Quinn would have a wonderful broiled Western steak. But we'll see what happens to Sam in a bit. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

In the depths of a snowy forest, a small orange creature, named Gorlop, walked through the snow. Its little feet sunk deeper into the snow but he wasn't going to let the snow stop him. He checked the GPS system that was given to him by Croc King. He pressed a button on the device and an image of a Tasmanian she-devil popped up. "Hmm," Gorlop let out a high-pitched grunt. If he remembered correctly, she kind of looked like the Tasmanian devil that he had fought in the Max Arena about a year ago. He needed to turn into his king-sized self to capture her. The only thing that would help him grow was that he needed a couple of hits.

A moan was heard into the distance. Gorlop turned his head and saw a cowboy limping towards him. He held the back of his leg with his hand. Gorlop looked down and saw blood that was smeared on Sam's hand.

"That no good white pelted varmint!" Sam muttered as he knelt to the ground. He ripped the handkerchief that hung around his neck and tied it around his wound to stop the bleeding. He looked up and saw Gorlop that was staring at him. "That flea-biting, annoying, no-good, white pelted throw-rug bit me!" he yelled at Gorlop.

Gorlop made no comment at his outburst. He stared back at his screen and looked at Bridget once more. He needed to be bigger than her. He stared back at the enraged Sam and an idea suddenly hit him. He ran over to Sam and gave him a kick on his foot.

"OW!" Sam yelped as he grabbed his foot and jumped around. He glared at Gorlop. "Oooh you no-good furry termite!" he yelled as he swatted Gorlop.

Gorlop felt his feet being lifted from the ground and falling into the snow. A green light outlined his body as he grew. He lifted himself from the ground and flew towards Sam. Sam quickly put his hands on Gorlop's shoulders and pushed him away where he fell into the soft snow once again. Again, Gorlop expanded in size. He looked at himself but he wasn't satisfied. He needed to be much bigger to be successful at capturing Bridget. Gorlop ran towards Sam once more.

"Oh no," Sam said in a defeated voice as Gorlop's shadow towered over him. Where Gorlop fell on top of him, Sam felt himself getting squished into the snow. Gorlop got off of Sam and motioned for him to attack. Sam dizzily got up from the ground and went to Gorlop. "I'll teach ya a thing or two!" Sam snapped as he waved his fist at Gorlop. He raised up one of his sleeves and with his fisted hand, he aimed it directly at Gorlop. The fist made contact with the orange fur and Gorlop grew yet again.

Gorlop looked down at Sam and noticed how ant-like the cowboy looked. Sam on the other hand quivered in fear as he looked at the monsterous creature. "Time to scadaddle" he said as he zipped away from Gorlop and ran into the distance.

Gorlop looked after him. He shrugged and continued to his destination. The operation was set, and that was: Capturing Bridget.

* * *

The Loonatics were gathered inside the apartment room. Tech was sitting in one of the chairs, still saddened by Quinn's capture. He had the urge, as Quinn would say, to bite the monster that would take her away. He had never bitten anyone before but since being a coyote and having a fierce girlfriend, that wolf had a little influence on him about using his instincts in these sorts of situations. He also knew that Quinn would be fine but he was just worried about her. Even his friends had reassured him that she was fine but he had to see it to believe it. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes from the exhaustion.

Lexi heard the sad sigh and noticed his distress. "Poor Tech," she whispered to Ace with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah poor guy," Ace agreed. He suddenly grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them. "I'm kinda worried though."

"Why?" Lexi asked as her green pupils shined into the light, making her look more beautiful than she already was.

Ace smiled when he noticed her bright emerald eyes. His smile slowly disappeared as his face turned serious. "Fleur's gone an' now Quinn.. Who's next?" he asked with a worried look. He looked at her pink and black gloved hand and squeezed it once more. "We have to stay togeder. I can't lose ya or anyone else."

Lexi gave him a warm smile. "I'm not going anywhere," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gave her a warm hug in return. That what these two bunnies liked. They liked to be trapped into each other's arms and covered in a warm gossamer blanket of love.

As the two bunnies were hugging, Pierre couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. "Eet would be nice if you two didn't perform a public display of affection."

Ace and Lexi slowly broke away from their hug and looked at him. "Sorry about dat," Ace said, "but I love Lexi just as much as ya love Fleur."

"Yeah," Miranda suddenly jumped in, "and just because they were hugging doesn't mean that they were showing a public display of affection. That only applies to French-kissing which, might I add, _you and Fleur do it all the time_!" she emphasized.

"What's it to you? Le duck," Pierre said in disgust.

"Its disgusting!" Miranda answered.

"No Miranda," Andrea calmly said, "what you did is disgusting."

Duck looked up at the Southern rabbit. His eyebrows knitted together as he glared at her. "Would you just leave her alone?" he finally snapped at the rabbit.

Andrea folded her arms across her chest and gave Duck an intimidating look. "What she did to us makes it hard to forgive."

"At least stop reminding her about it!" Duck snapped, "she knows what she did was wrong and she won't do it again. She gets it! We get it! The whole team gets it! Just leave her alone!"

"Wow," Andrea said, "ducks still have the same attitude after all these years."

Duck stood up from his seat and stared at Andrea only to find himself shorter than her. "Yeah," he said as he sat back down on a chair.

Andrea gave him a tight nod and smiled. "I thought so," she finished as she walked away from the two ducks.

After Andrea was away from them, Miranda turned her head and looked at Duck. "Thanks for sticking up for me," she said.

Duck gave her a nod and said, "sure." _Even though I have had enough of their blames that they're putting you through _he thought.

Miranda was surprised to hear Duck's inner thoughts. She put a hand on the side of her face and slightly turned her head to the side. She secretly smiled to herself. At least someone wasn't judging her.

* * *

At the outside of the apartment building, Gorlop leaned forward and peeked through the window. His eye searched for the specific Tasmanian she-devil but he couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe if he was patient enough, she might finally show up. A figure of a road runner blocked his view. He glared and let out a small growl. Then a flash of purple color caught his eye. She was finally in the room. Now, if that dumb bird would just move out of the way, he would be able to capture her.

* * *

"So-what-are-we-going-to-do-tomorrow?" Michelle asked her teammates.

"Go to the mall Michelle," Andrea sarcastically said.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at the rabbit. "I'm-being-serious-Andrea-I-just-want-to-be-sure-so-when-we-go-to-do-it-it-won't-take-thirty-years-to-finish-it," she exaggerated.

"Nothin; wrong with dat," Ace assured her, "you just wanted ta know what is dat!" Ace yelled as his eyes grew bigger behind Michelle.

Michelle turned around and before she knew it, an orange arm swatted her out of the way.

Gorlop reached in and managed to grab Bridget who was standing next to Slam. "Bridget!" Slam yelled as he held out his arms and tried to grab her.

Bridget tried to get out of Gorlop's grasp but he had a tight grip on her. The more she struggled, the more he squeezed her.

Gorlop took his arm out of the window and looked at his victim. Suddenly, Slam ran to the window and gasped when he saw who the creature was. He remembered fighting this monster about a year ago. He would have been killed if his friends hadn't come in time. Now, he feared for Bridget's life.

"Isn't zat Gorlop?" Pierre asked.

"Looks like it," Ace answered him, "an' he's back for round two." He bent his body to the ground and leaped towards Gorlop.

However, Gorlop noticed the flying bunny. He lifted his arm in the air and swatted Ace with the back of his hand. Ace crashed to the ground.

"Ace!" Lexi gasped. She looked at Gorlop and glared. "No one messed with my boyfriend," she said through gritted teeth. A pink orb formed between her ears as she hurled it towards the monster. That was a mistake. When he pink orb his Gorlop, he increased in size.

"Way to go Lexi," Andrea said as she threw her arms in the air.

"Hey," Lexi said as she pointed at Andrea, "now is not the time to point fingers at others."

"We'll ya'll are doing it to me," Andrea said.

"Ugh, now eez not ze time to catfight!" Pierre yelled at them.

"You mean bunny fight," Miranda said, "they are not cats."

"Does it matter what they're doing?" Tech growled at the team and that got them to be quiet.

"Well-" Rev began.

"Oh zip it Rev," Tech told the road runner as he immediately shut his beak and looked at his teammate with a hurt look. Tech's angry features changed. He didn't mean to yell at Rev but he was so upset about Quinn that all he wanted to do was to yell.

"Watch-out!" Michelle yelled as she pointed in front of her.

The Loonatic looked up and saw Gorlop's am swiping through the building. "Duck!" Tech yelled as he jumped out of the way.

"What?" Duck and Miranda asked in unison. "Duck!" Duck yelled as he grabbed Miranda by the waist and leap away from Gorlop's attack. The two ducks rolloed on the floor and Duck wound on top of Miranda. "Deja vu," Duck said as Miranda gave him a smile.

Slam managed to grab onto Gorlop's fur. He climbed on his arm and crawled around his body to get to Bridget. Gorlop noticed the pint-sized Tasmanian-devil on his arm and he slammed him against the building. Bridget gasped when she saw that happening to her boyfriend. Slam slowly slipped from the building and fell on the ground. The Loonatics watched in horror as Gorlop was about to step on Slam but Rev ran out of the building and saved Slam just in time.

Gorlop took this moment to turn around and run away from the Loonatcis with Bridget in his grip. Bridget tried to get out again but Gorlop's grip couldn't be compared to her strength. She opened her mouth and bit his hand but it felt more like a pinch than an real bite.

Slam rubbed his head with his hand. "Ow," he moaned. He looked up and found out that Gorlop was nowhere to be seen. "Bridget!" he yelled. He gritted his teeth and glared at the direction where Gorlop had fled. He was about to scream Bridget's name one more time when he heard Lexi's frantic gasp.

"Ace!" Lexi breathlessly said as she knelt next to him. She put her hand on the back on his head and slowly raised up his head.

Ace slowly opened his blue eyes and they met her green eyes. "Hey dere," he greeted her as if it was just a normal day. "What just happened?"

"Gorlop took Bridget and fled," Tech informed him.

"Alright," Ace said as he stood up on his feet. "Here's de question dat has ben botherin' me. Why would Gorlop appear on planet Harman and take Bridget? Dis doesn't make any sense."

"What planet is this Gorlop guy from?" Miranda asked.

"Planet Gossamer," Pierre answered her.

"What a planet," Miranda commented at the name.

"Maybe Stinky here could be hosting another Ze Max Arena," Duck said.

"Excuze-moi?" Pierre said as he put his hands on his hips and glared at Duck.

"I highly doubt that Duck," Ace said to him, "but I'm startin' to get a little suspicious about all dis. Three goils are gone and we kinda know who took Fleur and we defiantly know about Gorlop. However, we don;t know anyting about Quinn's kidnapper."

"One of them was a human and the other was a furry monster," Lexi said, "so they are two different kidnappers."

"Who both captured two superheroes," Ace added.

"On the sam team," Tech spoke up.

"Wait!" Rev chirped, "do-you-think-that-Fleur's-kidnapper-Quinn's-kidnapper-and-Gorlop-are-working-together?"

"Seems like a possibility," Andrea shrugged.

"Yeah but how does Gorlop know that you guys live on Planet Harman?" Ace asked, "its seems kinda weird that he would suddenly show up here."

Pondering this situation, Ace suddenly realized something. He peeked over at Hunter, or whoever he was, to make sure that he wasn't doing anything suspicious. For the time being, he wasn' doing anything but Ace had an uneasy feeling about him. How did Gorlop know that they were on planet Harman. Better yet, how did he even know that they were all in this apartment? His mind traveled back to when Hunter was reluctant at hugging Andrea. "Hunter," Ace called the cowboy rabbit as he turned his head and looked at him, "do ya know anything about dis?"

Hunter's nose slightly twitched. "That data cannot be found," he said in his Southern accent.

"What?" Ace asked giving Hunter a quizzical look.

"I think that's a fancy way of saying that he doesn't know," Andrea spoke up.

Ace raised an eyebrow at Hunter. _That data cannot be found _he repeated the sentence. That's something that a computer would say.


	6. The Call

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you so much for the review! Yep! Ace is almost getting there but will it be too late? The next girl who gets kidnapped will be revealed shortly. Also, I'm sorry for not saying this in the last chapter but you're welcome! It was my pleasure to read your story about Tech. It was wonderfully portrayed and very accurate with the show's details and your imagination combined as well. I hope to see more of those character analysis from you :D Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Ophicus Sam limped back to the cabin where Michael rested. A rush of pain shot up through his leg when he walked. He had managed to stop the blood from seeping out but he could do nothing about the pain. He swore that after Croc King was finished with Quinn, he was going to use her pelt as a throw rug.

He finally arrived to the cabin and walked inside the warm shelter. The living room was empty but he heard the crackling fire in the fireplace and muffled voices in another room. He decided to sit down on the green colored sofa that was next to the fireplace and make himself warm and comfortable. Once he sat down and shut his eyes, he heard a creak from behind him. He swiftly turned his head and saw Michael pulling Fleur out of the room. Sam jumped up from his couch and looked at the both of them. "What in tarnation did ya to to her?" he asked as he looked at Fleur up and down.

Fleur's face was terribly bruised. Her lower lip trembled as a line of red blood seeped from the side of her mouth. Sam noticed the harsh bruises on her and the ripped fabric that was swaying about. Michael looked from Sam to Fleur. "Oh, we were just having a little fun," he answered with a dangerous sparkle in his eye, "want a turn?" he asked as he flung Fleur in front of him.

Fleur staggered forward and from her lack of balance she fell in front of Sam's feet. Sam looked down at her and then noticed that she also had bruises on her back. "No," he simply said as he walked around her and sat back on the sofa.

"So," Michael said as he stepped around Fleur's body and approached Sam, "get up," he said in a low voice at her and she immediately obeyed his command. His eyes made their way to Sam, "did you manage to capture that wolf?"

"No," Sam said, "she bit my leg before I could."

"Aww, poor baby," Michael sarcastically said in a babyish voice.

Sam averted his eyes from the fireplace and glared and Michael. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a scardy-cat," Michael simply said, "you're worse than this one," he flung his arm towards Fleur to show about who he was talking about. Fleur flinched at his gesture, fearing that he might hit her again. "I mean, come on I could have taken down that dog myself with no trouble at all."

"Yeah until she bites you," Sam pointed out.

"HA!" Michael laughed, "she can try but I'll pull her teeth out."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked in a challenging voice, "I'd like to see you try."

"You can," Michael said. "We'll go out and find that wolf now and take her down in one fell swoop!"

Sam wa skeptical about his plan but he only nodded. "Fine but what about her?" he asked as he looked at Fleur who was sitting on a chair.

Michael looked over at her. "She knows that of she does anything that I don't approve of, she's going to get it. Right _ma cher_?" he asked with a bad French accent.

Fleur was trying to gain back her consciousness. She slowly moved her head around to relieve the pain in her neck but when she did that move, she got dizzy and that didn't make her feel any better.

"See? Too weak. Even for a superhero," Michael said to Sam.

"Then let's go and get this over with," Sam said as him and Michael left the cabin and went to hunt for Quinn.

Once the left, Fleur slowly got up from the chair and looked around the room. She needed to find something that would help her teammates find her. She wasn't going to try running again for she felt that she was too weak to even take another step. Her right vision was mildly blurred from all the hitting that Michael had given her. She turned her head and saw a figure of what looked like a phone or a cell phone. She staggered over to the table and picked up a communication device that looked like a cell phone. This black colored cell phone belonged to Michael and she knew that she wasn;t supposed to touch it but she had to take the risk. She turned her eyes back to the door to make sure that Michael and Sam wouldn't walk in and catch her talking on the phone. She turned her attention back to the phone and punched in the numbers to a phone number that she hoped they would pick up.

* * *

The Loonatics were still trying to figure out some more clues. The only big clue that they had was the encounter with Gorlop.

"Don't you guys think that it would be someone from this planet who had contacted Gorlop to come here?" Tech asked his teammates.

"Ya might be on ta sometin'," Ace responded, "but we need ta know someone dats evil enough ta do this."

"The-only-villain-that-I-can-think-of-is-Croc-King," Michelle said. When she mentioned that name, her eyes lit up as an exagerrated gasp escaped from her throat and she looked at her teammates. "Do-you-think-it-was-him?"

"Impossible," Andrea said as her nose twitched, "he's stuck in out handy-dandy security prison cell, which is built by our smart friend, Quinn Wolf."

"Only she makes mistakes on her contraptions," Miranda added.

"And I didn't ask for your opinion," Andrea shot back at the duck.

Having had enough, Miranda did nothing else but glare at Andrea and stick out her tongue at her. Andrea peeked over and saw what Miranda was doing. She didn't know what else to say but glare in silence. Her ears perked up when she heard a cell phone ringing. "Your picked is buzzing," she said to Pierre as she pointed at his coat pocket.

Pierre reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and looked at the number. "Je ne sais pas zis number."

"How many girlfriends do you have?" Miranda asked him.

The whole team, including Duck, looked at her as if she had lost her mind, which was nothing new considering that she had betrayed them four months ago. "Je ne suis pas, how you say, a womanizer," Pierre informed her with a deathly glare.

"Jeeze, can't you people take a joke?" Miranda asked.

"Unfortunately no, considering how bad you are at making jokes," Andrea shook her head.

"You are starting to get on my nerves!" Miranda yelled at Andrea.

"You have been getting on my nerves four months ago!" Andrea shot back at her.

Michelle hit her head with her hand. She had the urge to yell at them but she knew that if did, it wouldn't be at all effective. Thankfully Ace whistled at them and that seemed to get them to stop talking. "Thank-you," she thanked the yellow and black rabbit as he gave her a smile.

"Answer it," Lexi said to Pierre, "maybe it could be Fleur."

"Maybe you're right," Pierre said as he pushed 'answer' on the cell phone and put the phone on his ear. "F-Fleur?" he stuttered.

Fleur gasped when she heard his voice. "Pierre, c'est moi!" she said, thankful that she had managed to reach him.

Pierre's facial features turned in surprise when he heard her voice. "Mon Dieu! Je suis très heureuse to hear from vous!"

"Moi aussi!" Fleur said in a happy tone. "Je suis désolée. Je could have hurt you so much."

"What are vous talking about?" he asked her.

"About moi breaking up with you," she said getting to the point, "un personne set moi up to do eet. Je t'aime toujours. Zis wasn't ze way for us to spend out four month anniversaire."

"At least nous are still together," he said with a slight shurg and a smile.

"Are you getting information where she is or exchanging love letters?" Miranda said to him.

Pierre glared at her yet again. "What I do with mon amour eez my business," he said as Miranda rolled her eyes at him. "Fleur where are vous?" he asked her.

Fleur's eyes searched around the room. "Inside un cabin dans un forest, mais s'il vous plaît, hurry!"

"Okay, okay we'll be over zere," Pierre said, "just, how you say, stay put!"

Fleur nodded as if he was standing in front of her. "D'accord. Au revoir mon amour," she said.

"Au revoir ma cher," he said. The phone lines disconnected and he faced the team.

"Man," Michelle said as she had a dreamy look at her face. She crossed her hands over her heart and looked at Pierre, "you guys are so romantic."

"Compliments to my ancestor," Pierre said, "without his character, I would never be ze person I was."

"You're not," Duck spoke up.

"What do vous mean?" he asked him.

"You're not a skunk, you're not flirting with cats. You're the owner of Ze Max Arena."

"I _was _ze owner of Ze Max Arena!"

"But Fleur's ancestor was a cat," Miranda jumped in, "so it kinda makes sense."

"Anyway!" Tech yelled as he got their attention. "We're getting off topic here. What did Fleur say to you?" he asked Pierre.

"She said zat she was inside a cabin inside a forest," Pierre answered him.

"Okay good," Tech said, "maybe that's where Quinn and Fleur are."

"And Bridget," Slam added.

"Den let's go and save the goils before it's too late," Ace said as he got ready to lead his teammates to the forest.

"Whoa, hold your horses there cowboy," Andrea said as she held her arms out in front of her, "we stay out here much longer and we freeze to death."

"No-you-don't," Rev shook his head at Andrea.

"Maybe for you but for me, I don't want to freeze my cotton tail off," Andrea answered him.

"No one is going to freeze," Miranda spoke up, "either deal with it or don't help us." When she said that, Andrea scrunched her eyes at the mallard.

Michelle quickly looked from the rabbit and then at the duck. She could sense a major tension traveling through the both of them. "Grab-them-before-they-explode!" she yelled as she and Rev quickly pulled Miranda and Andrea away from each other.

Lexi shook her head at the duck and the rabbit. "Who do those two remind me of?" she asked. Of course she knew the answer but she couldn't help but ask it anyway.

"Me an' Duck?" Ace asked her as she gave him a warm smile in return.

Tech put a hand on his face and let out a sigh. "I think it's a good idea that we should just go and find them. Three girls are missing and we don't know what has happened to them."

"Well we only know that one of them was taken away by Gorlop," Lexi said.

"And two had mysteriously disappeared," Duck said as he waved both of his hands in the air.

"More like kidnapped," Tech corrected him, "which means that where one girl is, the others are more likely to be at the same place as well."

Ace nodded. That seemed like a good possibility. He only hoped that they could get there in time.


	7. New Friends

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Hey! Thanks so much for the review! I'm still debating about the Hunter robot. Whether he would either combust in front of them or just capture them but Ace does seem to be picking up on his fishy characteristic. I love Rev so much! Can't wait to read your character study on him and good luck! :) Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Quinn remained hidden inside a den. This wasn't her idea of hibernation but she was to stay in the den until a villain came along. Then she would pounce on that villain and bite him. Her ears perked up when she heard a twig snap. She slowly got up from her resting place and lurked to the side of the den. She peeked out the den and saw two men walking on the snow.

"I can't find that no-good, carnivorous varmint," Sam's voice thundered through the forest.

"Look harder," Michael told him, "that dog has to be around here somewhere."

Quinn took a deep breath. They weren't going to get her. They were too weak to even touch her. "Whoa!" she shouted as the ground shook beneath her feet. She felt her feet disconnecting from the ground as she fell on her backside. "What in the world?" she said as she got up on her feet and looked out the den.

A gargantuan black and white sneaker stood in front of Sam and Michael. "Whoa!"Michael commented. He looked back at Sam, "back in the twenty-first century, my ancestors were trying to find Bigfoot. Look at who we found."

"That ain't Bigfoot," Sam shook his head, "that's Gorlop."

Gorlop opened his hand and Bridget fell onto the snow. She used all of the strength she had to look up at the two men standing in front of her.

"Who do we have here?" Michael said as he looked down at the Tasmanian she-devil.

Quinn gasped when she saw Bridget. She couldn't believe that the muscle on their team was captured by this ridiculous looking creature. Who was next?

Bridget suddenly furrowed her eyebrows at Sam and Michael. She gritted her teeth and growled at them.

"Uhh," Sam nervously said as he took a step back, "she's all yours partner."

"You don't scare me," Michael said to Bridget.

Taking that as an offense, Bridget formed her hand into a fist and slammed it against the snowy ground. A mini-earthquake vibrated against Sam's and Michael's feet as both men toppled over and fell on their backsides. Bridget took this as her chance and made a run for it.

"Get her idiot! She's running away!" Michael yelled at Gorlop. When Gorlop raised his foot to run after Bridget, Michael rolled out of the way to avoid being squished.

"Bridget wait!" Quinn yelled as she left from her hiding place and went after Bridget.

"It's her!" Sam yelled as he pointed at the running wolf. Him and Michael got up from the ground and ran after the wolf and the she-devil.

Quinn was too focused on going after Bridget so she completely ignored the fact that she was being chased. Bridget suddenly halted behind a couple of trees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up when she heard Quinn's footsteps.

"Bridget," Quinn panted as she hugged her friend, "are you okay?"

Bridget only nodded her head. She put her hand in the middle of her chest as her bosom heaved up and down, allowing the cold oxygen to fill her lungs.

"We have to stick together now," Quinn told her, "I know where Fleur is but she didn't look so good."

Bridget made a confused face mixed with sympathy.

"That guy Michael has beaten the life out of her," Quinn told her, "and she is too weak to even escape with me. She could barely stand up! That's why we have to beat these guys, save Fleur, and go back to the team. Do you know that Croc King is behind all of this?"

Bridget's jaw dropped when Quinn mentioned that name. She raised her arms in the air to show 'how.'

"I don't know," Quinn shook her head, "I made that prison specifically for him. It was supposed to work," her eyes opened wide, "oh no!" she groaned, "I forgot that he has the ability to dig through walls! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't that Tech has me as a girlfriend. I am seriously stupid!"

"Uh-uh," Bridget grunted as she shook her head at the wolf. She suddenly looked behind Quinn and when she was about to warn her, Gorlop's hand reached down and grabbed both of them.

"Ahh!" Quinn yelled. She looked up and her eyes met with Gorlop's giant ones. She struggled to get out of his grip but he of course had a tight grip on the both of them. She bared her teeth at Gorlop and bit down on his furry orange hand. Like Bridget's, her bite was more like a ticklish pinch.

Michael and Sam finally met up with Gorlop. Gorlop turned around and showed the victims to them. "Great," Michael sneered at the two girls, "we'll take them back to the cabin. If they try to escape..." he paused and slammed his fist against his hand as a warning.

"And I'll bite it off if you do," Quinn warned.

Michael grabbed her muzzle and pulled it towards him. "You do that and I'll make you watch that best friends of yours getting beaten up by me until there is no sense of movement within her," he said as he scrunched his eyes at her.

Quinn shook her head to free herself from his grip. When she was free, she growled at him.

"Save your growling Wolfie," Michael said, "because it's not working. Of course, my ancestors hunted wolves and I won't feel any sympathy if I skinned you, but no, that's for Croc King to do." He watched her as she ceased her growling. "Let's go," Michael said to Gorlop and Sam as they followed him to the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Loonatics were walking to the forest where Fleur said she was. Right now, the teammates were passing by an alley.

Hunter's eyes kept blinking a red color. This was his sense of warning to Michael that they were being followed by the Loonatics. Andrea peeked over and saw that Hunter's eyes were acting oddly. "What in the Sam heck is up with you?" she asked him.

The red color dimmed down as Hunter turned his head and looked at her. "Nothin'," he shrugged.

"At least talk to me," Andrea said, "you have ignored me for hours. Is something I have done or said?"

Hunter's head suddenly turned to Michelle. His eyes brightened when he saw the female roadrunner. This was an sign that someone was in pursuit of Michelle. However the Loonatics, except for Ace, had no suspicion that Hunter was actually a robot.

Andrea's feature softened when she saw Hunter staring at Michelle. She turned her back on him and walked away. Lexi noticed the hurt look on Andrea's face. "Andrea," she walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Lexi help me," Andrea swiftly turned around and looked at her, "how do you an' Ace have such a healthy relationship? Hunter has been ignoring me."

Lexi peeked over at Hunter. Now she glared at him. No one should act that way with her friend. "I don't know what I have said and done," Lexi turned her attention back to her when she spoke, "what should I do?"

"You have done nothing," Lexi assured her as she pulled her into a hug, "if he's too stupid to realize that, then he is a bad boyfriend. Do you want me to give him a piece of my mind?" she asked with a mischievous look and smile on her face.

Andrea's nose twitched. "No, that's fine," she answered, "if he acts this way, then I will act the way he's actin' too."

"You show him girl," Lexi said to her, "you deserve someone who loves you."

Andrea slowly smiled at her friend. "Thanks Lax, you too."

As the two bunnies joined their group, Lexi's eyes widened as her ears picked up a soft sound that was approaching them. "Come back with my sombrero!" a high-pitched male voice with a Mexican accent yelling at somebody. Lexi turned her head and saw a small black and white kitten with green eyes appearing from the darkness of the alley. "Aww, it's a kitty," Lexi said as she bent down and scooped the kitten in her arms.

The kitten began purring as it rubbed its head against Lexi's cheek. Lexi giggled at the softness and the sense of warmth that the kitten gave her.

"What-a-cutie!" Michelle gushed as she zipped over to the kitten and patted the kitten's head. "What's-this?" she asked as she took a small object from the kitten's mouth. It looked like a large yellow hat.

"Uh, excuse me, señorita road runner?" Michelle looked to the left, the right, and then to the ground where she saw a mouse that was wearing white clothes a blue handkerchief and had a thin moustache. "Can you give me my sombrero por favor?"

"Oh-hey-its-a-little-mouse," Michelle said as she reached her arm to the mouse to give him his hat.

"Gracias señorita," the mouse thanked her as he put his hat on his head.

Ace looked at the mouse. A Mexican accent? A mouse? The fastest mouse? Wait a minute. "Are you by any chance related to Speedy Gonzales?" he asked the mouse.

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it," the mouse said. He took off his hat and bowed at the team, "I am Swifty Gonzales. The fastest mouse and only mouse of Planet Harman and of Mexico after my ancestor's time."

"That's great," Ace said as he gave the small mouse a nod.

"And-I-am-the-quickest-road-runner-in-all-of-Planet-Harman," Michelle said as she smiled at the mouse.

"And maybe we can race together to see who is the fastest," Swifty told her.

"We'll-see-but-right-now-we-are-busy," she told him.

"Doing what?" Swifty asked.

"We have lost three of your teammates and we are tryin' to find 'em. We know where they are so we're headin' over there now," Andrea told him.

"Maybe I can help you guys," Swifty said.

"Welcome aboard," Lexi said, "we need all the help we can get." Her eyes looked down at the kitten and saw a blue-collar wrapped around her neck. She turned the kitten over and saw the small golden plate that was dangling from the collar. "Kitty," she read the name that was engraved on the gold plate. "Are you lost little guy?" she cooed at the kitten.

Ace couldn't contain his smile when he saw Lexi holding that little kitten. _I must be de luckiest guy in de world _he thought. He was glad to have Lexi as his girlfriend.

"Hmmm," Miranda suddenly let out a soft voice as she heard his inner thoughts, "very cute bunny."

Ace only shrugged at her. Its wasn't a secret anymore. _Whatever _he thought though he did admit that Lexi looked extra cute when she cuddling with that little kitten.

Lexi's ears perked up once more when she heard a low growl. A big, tan bulldog crept out of the shadows of the alley and growled at Lexi.

"Lexi look out!" Ace yelled looking at the enraged dog. He had the urge to drag Lexi away from the dog but he knew that it was better to stay still when there was a dog around. One move and the dog would bite.

The kitten wriggled out of Lexi's arms and walked over to the dog. The Loonatics feared that the dog would open his mouth and gobble the kitten. When he kitten rubbed her head against the dog's leg, the dog's dangerous features softened.

"Well ain't that sweet," Andrea commented.

The dog picked up the kitten and hugged her. Ace squinted at the dog's green color and read his name. The dog's name was Caesar. He thought out the picture of his friend's ancestor's that was hanging in his room back in Acmetropolis. He remembered that there was a kitten and a dog in there. The kitten in the picture had blue eyes and a sweet, cute feature. This little kitten had the same cute features but she had green devil-ish eyes. He wondered if this cat was by any chance related to its ancestor Pussyfoot. The dog looked exactly like the dog in the picture, so he was probably Marc Anthony's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great son.

"Are they lost?" Tech's voice distracted Ace from his thoughts.

The dog heard Tech's question and shook his head. He raised his arms in the air and flung them to the side.

"You were kicked out?" Tech asked again and the dog nodded his head.

"You poor things," Lexi said as she scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Who in the world would throw their pets out of the house anyway?" Miranda asked.

"Probably-some-idiot-who-was-irresposible-and-doesn't-deserve-to-have-pets," Michelle said as she picked up Kitty and cuddled her in her arms.

"Oh you have no idea what had happened to them," Swifty spoke up as the Loonatics looked down at him, "this awful person had a fight with his girlfriend a long time ago and he decided to get pets to keep him company. However, things didn't work so well. They suffered through animal abuse and eventually the kitten and the dog escaped from the apartment when he left the door open."

Lexi gasped when he said that. "Do you know who this person was?"

"If I remember correctly, he had blue eyes and blond hair," Swifty told them.

"Do we know anyone with blond hair and blue eyes?" Miranda asked the team.

"Its Michael you idiot!" Andrea said to her.

Duck took a deep breath and raised his index finger in the air. "Don't start that again," he said to her for he was getting tired of the rabbit and the duck cat figthing all the time.

"So not only deed he abuse my lover but also ze animals," Pierre said.

"Wait, that girl with the black hair that always wears a black and white outfit is your lover?" Swifty asked him. "You're lucky man, she is so pretty. Or should I say that she is lucky to have you. You don't abuse her do you?"

"HA!" Andrea laughed, "if he did I would kick his butt! But no, this guy is thirsty for love."

Pierre looked at her. "Merci for ze threat," he sarcastically said as Andrea gave him a glare.

"Well that's good. The lady hasn't had so much luck with love," Swifty said.

"And-how-do-you-know-all-this?" Rev asked Swifty.

"I'm a mouse. We hide everywhere, hear everything, smell everything, and see everything," he told him, "that's one good advantage at being a mouse."

Lexi suddenly looked at the kitten in Michelle's arms. "Well what can we do with Kitty and Caesar? We can't just leave them out in the snow."

"Maybe-we-can-hold-on-to-them-for-the-time-being-the-dog-can-help-us-find-Quinn-Bridget-and-Fleur," Michelle said.

"Good plan," Ace said, "I hope he has a strong sense of smell like Quinn does," he said as he looked down at Caesar. "Can ya sniff yer way to de cabin dats in de forest."

Caesar nodded his head and sniffed the sidewalk. He picked up a strong stench that belonged to Gorlop. He barked at the them to follow him and that's just what they did.


	8. Bye-Bye Birdie

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hello! Thank you so much for the review! I really liked your new Rev story and it was my pleasure to read it. I hope you make more! :D Thank you for liking Kitty and Caesar. They are the descendants of Pussyfoot and Marc Anthony in the Looney Tunes. I agree that people even animals can be friends even if they are different :) Also, thank you for the suggestion. It does sound like a good idea to add to the story so I'll see what I can do but I'm saving the best bunnies for last ;) Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Quinn looked up when she saw her eyes making contact with the stairs of the cabin. Before she could react, Sam opened the door and both girls were pushed inside the cabin. "How do we get rid of this situation?" Sam asked as he waved his hand up and down at Gorlop.

Michael looked up at the gargantuan furry creature. "I don't know," he shrugged, "is there a way for him to get smaller?"

"What are you asking me for? How am I supposed to know? I betcha that he can't even do it!" Sam asked as he flung his arms in the air.

Gorlop formed his hand into a fist and launched it at Michael and Sam. Michael immediately jumped out of the way but Sam wasn't so lucky. When Gorlop swung his arm at them, it made contact with Sam's small body and he was slammed into a tree. A green line formed around Gorlop and he shrunk into his pint-sized self. "Well that answers that," Michael said as he eyed the small creature.

"Yeah," Sam groaned as his body peeled away from the tree and hit the snow. He slowly got up and wiped the snow from his face.

After Gorlop had shrunk, the three villains walked inside the cabin only to find Quinn and Bridget gawking at Fleur's state. "Yeah," Michael's voice made its way to their ears, "she deserved it," he added with a smirk.

Bridget whirled her head and looked at him. She let out a low but dangerous growl at him while Quinn had something else in mind. The wolf slowly turned her head and looked at him. "And you deserve this!" she barked as she leaped towards him. Michael flung his arm in front of his face but Quinn managed to grab it with her sharp and pointy teeth. Her teeth broke through his sweater and pierced his flesh.

Michael screamed as he tried to pry her off. "Get her off, get her off, get her off!" he wailed. He hit her on the head so she could release him but that didn't work. Sam suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pry her off him but the more he tugged, the deeper Quinn's teeth sunk into Michael's flesh. "Get off of me!" Michael screamed.

"Quinn, let him go!" Fleur suddenly yelled.

On instinct, Quinn released Michael's arm. Michael immediately grabbed his injured arm with his other hand and sunk into the floor. He moaned and he looked up at the furry creature as rage ran through him. "Sam," he said through gritted teeth, "put that crazy dog in a cage before I MASSACRE HER!" he screamed. He got up on his feet, made a dramatic turn, and walked out of the room.

Sam was reluctant to even look at Quinn. "Ya heard him," he finally said, "get in that cage!"

"Make me!" Quinn said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Having had enough, Fleur got up from her seat and pointed at the cage that was resting on the floor. "Quinn, get inside."

Quinn looked at her. "What are you even talking about, Fleur?" she asked in shock, "I'm not going to let these idiots hurt us."

"Just get in ze cage," she told her, "do what zey say."

"Yeah, ya heard the lady," Sam jumped in. He quickly jumped back when Quinn barked at him.

"I don't take orders from you!" she yelled. However, she got into the cage as her leader told her to do. "What are you doing?" she whispered at Quinn Fleur.

"And stay in there," Sam said as he put a lock on Quinn's cage. He left the room to go and check up on Michael and his arm.

Quinn watched the door shut and then turned her eyes at Fleur. "What is the meaning of this? Do you want us to be killed?"

Fleur shushed her. She looked around the room to make sure that no one was around. The furry creature had disappeared somewhere but she had to be extra careful. She approached Quinn's cage and motioned for Bridget to come closer to her. After the girls were gathered around Quinn's cage, Fleur said, "while zey went to look for vous, je called Pierre and je let him know where je was."

Quinn's jaw dropped and then formed into a smile. "You sneaky little cat," she joked, "so that means that they're on their way. Do those three idiots know?"

"J'espere not," Fleur said. Even she wasn't so sure.

* * *

The Loonatics followed Caesar's trusty nose when they finally arrived to the forest. Ace's eyes bounced around the forest but all he saw were trees, trees, trees.

"The-cabin-is-deeper-into-the-forest," Michelle said as she flung her arm in front of her. She suddenly hugged Kitty close to her chest for she felt the little kitten shivering from the cold. She felt bad for these two mistreated pets. At least for now, they were in good hands.

When Hunter heard Michelle's voice, he turned his head and looked at her. His eyes turned a bloody red color. Michelle took no notice of this but she continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest. None of the other Loonatics notice this except for Ace. However, when Ace caught sight of something red, he looked at Hunter but Hunter's eyes had turned back to normal. Ace was still skeptical about him, but he didn't know whether his skepticism was right or not.

"I should have bought my boots," Lexi muttered as she raised her foot from the snow and flung it in front of her.

"Yeah the snow's pretty deep," Andrea said, "but at least the sun melts it all." As they walked, the hill got steeper and steeper, which made it harder for them to walk through the snow.

Tech panted when he finally reached the top of the hill. He looked up ad saw a small lit cabin into the distance. "Guys!" he yelled at them, "it's the cabin!" he said as he pointed in front of him. The rest of the Loonatics caught up with him and when they did, they all ran towards the cabin.

_Hang tight guys _Ace thought as he ran. _We're comin'!_

* * *

After having his injured arm fixed, Michael hared a faraway voice. He peeked out the window and saw a coyote in a green and black superhero outfit. Then, he saw a pink and black funny appearing followed by a couple of other superheroes. He gasped as he pulled away from the window and ran to Sam who was resting in the living room with Gorlop. He flung the door open as Sam flew out of the sofa and pointed his weapon around the room. "Are we getting attacked?" he asked as he pointed his weapon around the room.

"Put that down you idiot!" Michael yelled, "they're coming!"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The superheroes nitwit!" Michael said, "we have to hide somewhere with the girls too! You take the wolf and that other creature and I'll take Fleur."

"Why do I always have to get the superheroes that will try to eat me?" Sam asked as he got up from the couch and walked over to Quinn's cage.

Michael was too distracted to hear Sam. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and paced about the room. He wondered how those Loonatics found out where they were hiding. They weren't supposed to! His eyes opened wide as he came to his realization. Someone must have told! "FLEUR!" he yelled as he whipped around and looked at her.

His voice made Sam drop Quinn's cage. The cage clattered on the ground as Sam turned around and looked at what was about to happen. Before Fleur could react, Michael wrapped his hands around her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Quinn yelled as she smashed herself against the cage. She knew that this was a stupid thing to do but she wanted to get out of that cage and teach Michael a thing or two.

Bridget tried to rescue her friend but the ropes that was tied around her ankles and wrists made it impossible for her to even get to her. She shielded her eyes with her hands when Michael began to smack her friend.

Sam couldn't even look at this anymore. "STOP!" he yelled, "are we going to leave or are they going to catch you beating her up?!"

Delivering one last punch, Fleur crumpled to the floor as Michael walked away from her. He put his hands on his head and tried to gather himself. "Where would we even hide?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Well not in here," Sam told him, "since they already know where we are."

"Gee, thanks for that information that I already knew!" he said. He suddenly got another idea. He knew that this would be a risky place to hide but what other options did he have, unless it was hiding on the moon. "I have an idea," he said as he ran over to Fleur, gather her in his arms, and fled with both Sam and the girls.

* * *

"Almost dere!" Ace breathed as he ran through the snow.

"Hang on Quinn," Tech breathed through his teeth as he ran past Ace. Adrenaline pumped through his chest as he ran but he felt as if the path to the cabin was never-ending. Before he knew it, he felt to hands on his shoulders and before he could react, he was zipped through the snow by the two road runners.

Before, Tech and the rest of the team reached the cabin, Michelle tumbled to the snow. "Oof!" she said as she removed her face from the snow and shook her head to get rid of the snow that was on her beak. A heap of snow moved in front of her eyes. She looked up and saw Kitty shaking the snow off her back. "Meow," it said in a high-pitched voice. The kitten approached Michelle's legs and saw that a rope was tied around her ankles.

"Michelle are you okay?" Ace asked as he looked at the road runner on the snow.

"Never-better!" Michelle said as she gave him a thumbs up, "just a little cold."

"Let me help you get that rope untied," Swifty said as he saw Kitty scratching the rope to get Michelle free. Before Swifty could run to Michelle, a net landed on top of Michelle and Kitty.

"What-is-this?" Michelle asked as he tried to pull the net away from her. The net suddenly scooped her and Kitty from the ground and carried them to the sky.

"Michelle!" Rev yelled as he sped over to her but he didn't manage to catch the net. Caesar ran to Rev's side and whimpered when he saw his little friend being carried away into the dark sky.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha," a laughter echoed through the darkness, "I finally got you. He will be happy to thee thith."

Lexi made a pondering face when she heard that voice. It seemed so familiar. "Doesn't that sound like Sylth Vester?" she asked the team.

"It sure does," Ace said looking at the sky as he saw a little bright light flying away. He was sure that bright light belonged to Sylth Vester's spaceship.

"What do we do now?" Miranda asked.

"Here's what we can do," Ace faced the team, "we need to split up. Okay, so we know where Michelle went. Rev," he looked at the road runner, "you, Caesar, and Swifty go after Michelle and save her from Sylth Vester. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Yes," Rev said.

"Come on señor road runner. We'll save your little señorita," Swifty said.

"And-I-know-just-where-we-parked-the-spaceships-when-we-came-here-come-on-boy!" Rev said to Caesar. Caesar barked and jumped around the snow as him and Swifty followed Rev. Rev tried not to run so Caesar could catch up with him, although he did have the urge to run and save Michelle before she was in any danger.

"You guys come with me," Ace said to the remaining teammates, "this job just got a little harder."

* * *

**The End**

**Or is it...?**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I will try to put up the next story as soon as possible but it's gonna be a while. :D **


End file.
